


Valentine's Day

by ElisaJ



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Completed, Dating, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Married Couple, Romance, Sexual Roleplay, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaJ/pseuds/ElisaJ
Summary: Three short stories of how Bardock and Gine, Gohan and Videl and Goku and ChiChi celebrate Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Bardock/Gine (Dragon Ball), Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

Bardock and Gine

He was a Saiyan soldier. He knew his job. He liked his job but there were days like today he didn’t like telling Gine about it.

Gine was the bright spot in his life. Her optimism and happy nature were infectious. She wasn’t the strongest warrior but she had the strongest heart and that was everything to Bardock.

“So, how long will you be gone?” Gine kept her tone pleasant as she seasoned meat for tonight’s dinner. Her body revealed her true feelings. Her shoulders were slumped and her hands kept seasoning the same meat over and over.

Bardock knew Gine hoped he would be home for more than four days before he had to leave again. He expected it, too. He spent more time away than at home in the last eight months. After two back to back trips in space, Bardock thought he would be home for a while but Freeza had other plans.

“Are you gonna punish me for leaving by over seasoning my dinner?”

Gine stopped. She stared at the meat for a moment before transferring it to a pan. She resumed seasoning the remaining meat. “Sorry.” Gine was focused now seasoning the meat like Bardock wanted before transferring them to the pan. “How long will you be gone?” she asked again.

“Five weeks.”

“And how long will you be back before you leave again?”

Bardock shrugged. “Should be three weeks.”

That’s what he told her last time but it didn’t happen. Gine placed the pan in the hot oven. Cleaning her hands, Gine smiled at Bardock. It wasn’t his fault he had to leave again. She wouldn’t punish him. She’d love him as she always did. Her eyes sparkled with that joyful optimism Bardock fell in love with. “That means you will be home for Amante Day.”

Bardock’s eyebrows went up. “Amante Day?”

“Lover’s Day. It’s a holiday.”

Again Bardock was confused. “Planet Vegetasai doesn’t have a holiday like that.”

Gine dried her hands grinning so happily. “It will when you return. It will be a holiday for us.”

Bardock smiled. “All right” He’ll play Gine’s game. “What do we do on this holiday?”

“We’ll celebrate us. The day you return, I’ll cook all your favorite meals including dessert.” Gine giggled. “I will even decorate our home for our holiday.”

Bardock wrapped an arm around Gine. His hand squeezed her firm bottom. “I’m holding my favorite dessert. Do I get to eat you, too?”

Gine’s face turned a deep shade of pink. When Bardock flirt like this, Gine became tongue-tied. She didn’t know how to respond when he spoke so bluntly. Instead, she giggled and buried her face in his muscled chest.

Bardock looked at the hot oven that contained their main course. With all the meat Gine prepared, it should take a while before it’s ready. “How much longer until dinner is ready?”

“The meat should be ready in an hour,” Gine’s muffled voice answered against his chest.

An hour. Bardock grinned. They can get two rounds in. Bardock picked up Gine and carried her to their bedroom. “Let’s spend the time practicing for Amante Day.”

* * *

Bardock was late and Gine didn’t like it. It wasn’t Bardock’s fault. Bardock was scheduled to return three weeks ago but his mission was delayed. The skirmishes on the planet Bardock was on took longer to settle. The people were resistant and put up a fight. One Saiyan was killed and Gine was stressed the first week when communications went silent.

In the second week, communications resumed and word reached her Bardock was alive and well. Still, Gine worried since Bardock couldn’t come home. She received notice of Bardock’s return the following week. Bardock was coming home today but the stress of worrying over Bardock caused her to become sick.

Sick on Amante Day. It was the worst timing.

Gine woke up with a fever and terrible headache. She lied in bed for two hours before forcing herself out to care for herself. With it being the cold season, there was a virus spreading through the city. A few fell ill. Worried she caught the sickening virus, Gine went to the doctor.

Gine displayed the usual symptoms for the virus but the doctor wasn’t entirely convinced she caught it. Still, he took her blood and gave her medicine.

Gine felt the positive effects of the medicine when she reached home. Feeling energized, Gine prepared celebrating Amante Day with Bardock. Gine decorated the house with red and pink hearts. She even hung a banner welcoming Bardock home. Gine knew Bardock wouldn’t approve of all the decoration but Gine couldn’t help herself. It was her and Bardock’s special day and she was happy after all this time he was finally coming home.

It was during dinner preparation Gine fell ill again. The virus symptoms returned. Gine felt her fever returning and sweat perspire on her face. Despite feeling ill, Gine refused to let this illness stop her from preparing a wonderful meal for Bardock. He deserved it. No matter what, Gine would not let this illness stop her from giving Bardock the welcome home meal he deserved.

* * *

“Gine?”

Bardock placed his duffel bag on the floor when he entered his home. He was delayed returning home for three weeks. He thought with the delay Gine would be waiting for him where the pods landed. He actually imagined her screaming his name and jumping in his arms.

She would want to do that but she wouldn’t do it because Bardock wouldn’t want her to. Affections were for them when they were alone. Though if Gine decided to surprise him, he wouldn’t mind this time.

Still, it was concerning to not have Gine run to him now. They were alone now he’s home. It would be appropriate. As Bardock looked around his home, he saw the decorations of red and pink hearts and balloons. A banner that read, “Welcome Home, Bardock” hung over the fireplace. Bardock noticed a plate of cookies next to Bardock’s favorite chair. There was a card next to it.

Bardock munched on a cookie and opened the card. “Gine loves Bardock. Bardock loves Gine. BadaGine forever.” BadaGine, Bardock chuckled at the nickname Gine gave them.

Placing the card down, Bardock entered the kitchen expecting Gine busy preparing their meal.

Wonderful smells of food filled the kitchen but not the wonderful smell of his wife.

“Gine?” Bardock called again. Sniffing, Bardock detected smoke. Opening the oven, Bardock saw a dish of his favorite food still cooking. It was a little burnt so Bardock took it out of the oven. It wasn’t like Gine to burn their meals. Gine was an excellent cook.

Concerned, Bardock searched for his wife. Bardock didn’t have far to search. He found Gine in bed. Sweat perspired on her face and her cheeks were flushed.

“Gine!”

Bardock rushed to Gine’s bedside. “Gine, what happened?”

“Don’t come near me!” Gine immediately groaned. Yelling made her head ache even more. Gine rolled over so her back was to Bardock.

Bardock refused her request. He turned Gine around so she faced him again. “Gine, what’s the matter?”

Gine pulled away from Bardock. “I’m sick. I caught that virus that has been spreading around.“ Tears sprang from her eyes. “And on Amante Day, too!” She buried her hands in her face. “I went to the doctor and got medicine. I felt so good I spent the day decorating our home and cooking you a wonderful meal. I ruined your homecoming by getting sick.”

Bardock climbed in bed and held Gine close to him.

“Bardock---“

“I’ve been away from you for two months. You think a virus will stop me from holding you?” He kissed her warm lips. “Kissing you?”

Gine pouted, “I don’t want you to get sick. What if you need to go another mission soon?”

“For you, I’ll risk anything.” He hugged her again. It felt so good to hold Gine in his arms. “And after this mission, I’ve been guaranteed three weeks shore leave.”

Despite feeling ill, Gine couldn’t resist snuggling against Bardock. That _was_ wonderful news. “I’m so happy.”

“Me, too, but I’m also hungry.”

“Go eat without me,” Gine told Bardock. “I’ll eat later. I cooked until my body wouldn’t let me.”

“You didn’t have to do that, Gine.”

“But I wanted to. I wouldn’t be happy if you came home and you didn’t have your favorite meals after being away for so long. So, please eat. For me?”

Gine’s carefree smile. Bardock couldn’t resist any request she made when she looked at him like that. “All right. For you.”

Gine pulled herself out of Bardock’s arms and laid back in bed. “Good. I just want to stay in bed and sleep.”

Bardock tucked Gine in. He started to leave when Gine’s communicator beeped. Seeing Gine look too tired to answer, Bardock picked it up and answered. Not wanting to disturb Gine, he left the room and took the call.

Minutes passed before Bardock returned. He placed Gine’s communicator down and tenderly stared at her. Her face was flushed in a light pink, her wild hair was even messier but Gine never looked more beautiful than she did now. Bardock picked her up. “Come on, Gine. You’re eating dinner with me.”

“I can’t,” Gine protested. “I’m sick and I don’t want you sick with me.”

Bardock kissed Gine passionately. Despite fears of giving Bardock her illness, Gine returned the kiss. She gasped for breath when he parted. “I just talked to your doctor. You’re not sick.”

Confused, Gine raised her head slightly. Bardock had the biggest smile on his face. “If I’m not sick, then what’s wrong with me?”

“Gine,” Bardock smiled tenderly, at her, “you’re pregnant.”


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan and Videl

Videl thought this year she will actually celebrate Valentine’s Day. She had a boyfriend after all. A great one. Son Gohan. He was unlike any boy she met. He was strong but not cocky like Sharpner. Very humble; something her father would never be. He was also very smart. Sometimes she needed his help with homework. Gohan was among the strongest people in the world but he had so much humility and grace one would never think that.

Still clueless though.

After everything with Majin Boo, Gohan still acted like a friend to her. The first few months were definitely awkward. She developed romantic feelings for Gohan but Gohan was oblivious. His mind was elsewhere. Gohan’s father was dead for seven years and Gohan wanted to catch up with him. Videl understood and stepped aside to give Gohan’s family time to bond. She saved their moments to be together for school; talking between classes and enjoying lunches on the school’s rooftop or in the courtyard away from the prying eyes of Erasa and Sharpner.

After a while, it became clear to Videl she will have to make the first move. Either Gohan was shy or too inexperienced in dating. One day, Videl confronted Gohan on his feeling towards her.

_“Don’t you like me, Gohan?”_

_Gohan reached for one of his many bento boxes his mother packed for him. “Hmm? Of course I do, Videl. You’re one of my best friends.”_

_“Friend?” Videl frowned. Didn’t Gohan see her as more? “Is that how you see me?”_

_“Well, yeah. How else am I suppose to see you?”_

_As a girlfriend. “I thought you would see me as a girlfriend. Someone to talk about anything, hold your hand, hug….. kiss.”_

_“Kiss?”_

_The way Gohan said it, Videl thought he was repulsed by the very idea of kissing her. That infuriated Videl. She thought about kissing Gohan for weeks. Did this mean she waited weeks for nothing? Frustrated, Videl yelled, “Yes, kiss! Like this!” Videl grabbed Gohan’s face, yanked him forward and pressed her lips against his._

_His lips felt so smooth. He smelled so good. Her closed eyes opened to see Gohan staring at her wide-eyed. Embarrassed, Videl pulled away. She wanted to kiss Gohan but she didn’t want to force herself on him. “I shouldn’t have done that. That was your first kiss, wasn’t it?”_

_“Actually,” Gohan’s cheeks blushed as he confessed, “it wasn’t.”_

_“It’s not?” Videl didn’t expected that. Now she was curious; even a little jealous. “Who have you kissed?”_

_Gohan rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “It’s kind of embarrassing.”_

_“You can tell me. I won’t laugh.”_

_Maybe she wouldn’t. Videl has always been a good listener and understanding. “It happened when I was 15. One of my Dad’s friends from Grandpa’s village visited us. He brought his daughter. I’ve known her for years. I never realized she had a crush on me. She wanted to show me a magic trick. She told me close my eyes.”_

_Videl already knew what happened. Erasa kissed plenty of guys using that technique. “That was your first mistake.”_

_“Tell me about it.” Looking back, Gohan could not understand how blind he was. “Kala wanted to turn my book into a pack of gum. I figured she was going to hide my book behind her back and pull out the gum from her pocket.” Gohan looked at Videl. She had a supportive smile on her face. It encouraged him to continue. “I closed my eyes and a few moments, later I felt something on my lips. I opened my eyes and saw Kala kissing me.”_

_“She was bold.”_

_That’s not what he thought. “Too bold for a kid.”_

_“Kid?” Videl was under the impression Kala and Gohan were the same age. “How old is Kala?”_

_“She was ten when it happened.”_

_Ten? Videl snorted. She hadn’t meant to laugh but it just happened. She covered a hand over her mouth to suppress her laughter._

_Gohan wasn’t amused. Videl broke her promise. “You said you wouldn’t laugh!”_

_“I didn’t mean to,” Videl apologized still laughing, “but it’s just like you to get fooled by a girl like that.”_

_“Huh?”_

_“Gohan, I figured out you were Saiyaman and blackmailed you.” She winked at him. “Your gullibility is cute.”_

_“You think me being fooled by a ten-year-old is cute?”_

_Videl shrugged. “Well, it is because you are cute. It’s another thing for me to find cute about you. You have cute hair, cute eyes and cute mouth I like kissing.” She blushed at that. “So, yeah. Cute.”_

_“Well,” feeling at ease, Gohan’s confidence returned. Videl thought he was cute. She liked his kissing. She liked him and he liked her. “I think I need a do over on that one. I wasn’t prepared for your kiss.”_

_Oh, now he wanted to kiss her. Feeling bold, Videl flirted, “You think you can do better than our first kiss?”_

_He could try. This would be his third kiss but Gohan always knew he was a fast learner. He closed the space between him and Videl. “Try me,” he whispered as he brushed his lips over hers._

Ever since then, things have been perfect between them.

Except Gohan was still clueless. Gohan told her he had to babysit his younger brother since his parents were going out tonight and wouldn’t be returning until morning. Videl understood. This was Gohan’s parents first time celebrating Valentine’s Day since his father came back to life. They deserved a night alone more than anyone. Videl settled on celebrating with Gohan at school. She baked chocolates for Gohan. She wanted to give it to him at lunch but Gohan said he had an errand to run.

So, Videl settled on waiting for Gohan after school. She clutched the chocolates to her breasts nervous. Would Gohan like the chocolates? His mother is an excellent cook. Gohan praised her meals. Videl did, too. They were better than the food her cooks prepared. Videl wondered if her chocolates would be adequate at all.

“Hi, Videl.”

Videl turned to Gohan. Her breath caught in her throat as he approached. He was so handsome and yet he didn’t know it; never flaunted it. It made Videl like Gohan even more. Exhaling nervously, Videl held up her chocolate. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Gohan.”

Gohan took the box from Videl’s hands. “Thank you.”

“I made them myself,” Videl confessed. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest as Gohan opened the box. “I’m not the best cook but I hope you like it.”

Gohan popped a chocolate in his mouth. “Mmm!” he grinned. “This is really good, Videl. Thanks!” Closing the box, Gohan put his gift in his book bag. “I have something for you, too.” Gohan handed Videl a red heart shaped box with gold trim. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Videl wasn’t expecting a gift from Gohan. He never said anything about Valentine’s Day or given a hint he will get her a gift. As she opened the box, Videl noticed the special wrapping on it. “Gohan…… this chocolate is from Pareetown.”

“Yeah,” Gohan confirmed. “I don’t know a lot about buying candy but my Mom said this is the best place to get it.”

“It is!” Didn’t Gohan understand what he did? “Pareetown has the best chocolate in the world and you can only buy it there.”

“I know.” Gohan didn’t understand what the big deal was. “Dad gets all the chocolate for Mom there. I went there for lunch to get it.”

Videl’s eyes grew wide. “That’s two thousand miles from here.”

Again Gohan didn’t understand why that was a big deal. Videl knew about his abilities. Flying two thousand miles is nothing to him. “You’re my girlfriend. I should get you the best. You deserve it.”

“But two thousand miles……”

Gohan smiled. “Is nothing.” He laughed. “You’re so silly sometimes, Videl. I’m glad you like my gift, but I gotta head home.” Gohan kissed Videl. Videl’s fingers clasped his vest as she raised herself on her toes and returned the love she felt from Gohan in the kiss. Parting, Gohan’s sweet chocolate breath fanned her face. “I’ll call you to tonight. We can talk after Goten goes to bed.”

Videl nodded. “I’d like that.”

“Good.” Grinning, Gohan rose in the air, waved and flew away.

Videl happily kept waving until Gohan was out of sight.

“One day,” Videl whispered, “I will marry him.”


	3. Chapter 3

Goku and ChiChi

Goku sat at the bar, swirling his drink. It was his fifth drink. It took several drinks before he could even feel a buzz. Not that he was trying to get drunk or that he like drinking but he had a role to play and he was trying to pass time until ChiChi arrive. All of this was her idea. Goku vaguely remembered celebrating Valentine’s Day with ChiChi early in their marriage but after his first death, they stopped. ChiChi wanted to change that. Being it’s their first Valentine since Goku’s death with Cell, ChiChi came up with a fun idea (to her) on how they should celebrate.

Roleplay.

ChiChi wanted her and Goku to pretend they are strangers and pick each other up. After several explanations on how to do this, ChiChi gave up and told Goku to wait at this bar in a hotel and let her pick him up. They’ll eat dinner afterwards and spend the rest of the night in their hotel room.

It was silly to Goku but if ChiChi wanted to do this, Goku was willing to play her game.

“Is this seat taken?” a familiar breathy voice spoke.

Goku turned to see a pair of large feminine breasts covered in a silky red dress staring at him. Goku’s eyes moved up over the breasts to the face of his wife smiling at him. Deliberately, his eyes fell back to the breasts confined in silk. Two buds poke from the soft fabric. No bra. Remembering the game, Goku sheepishly smiled, “Uh, no. You can have it.”

ChiChi took her seat, deliberately bouncing which allowed her breasts to bounce up and down with Goku’s eyes following the bouncy flesh. “Thank you. Beautiful night.”

Goku looked away from ChiChi’s breasts and focused on his drink. “I suppose.”

“You suppose?” ChiChi gave her order to the bartender. When he left, she turned to Goku, “It’s Valentine’s Day. The day of love.”

Goku shrugged. “Not for everyone.”

The bartender gave ChiChi her drink. She brought the glass to her lips, “Oh, did something happen?”

“I got dumped.”

ChiChi lowered her glass. “Oh. Sorry.”

Goku looked at the bartender. He was gone again to attend to another customer. Goku pulled out index cards in the arm of his jacket and read, “My girlfriend dumped me. She said she couldn’t picture being married to a boring guy like me.”

Goku turned to ChiChi. Her eyes were wide like saucers. Goku knew he should’ve memorize his lines like ChiChi told him but he didn’t want to.

He assumed ChiChi would be angry. For a moment, the way her eyes stretched Goku thought ChiChi would start screaming at him. Instead, ChiChi shrugged. Her eyes roam over Goku like a predator. “Her loss is someone else’s gain.”

“Sure.” Seeing the bartender turn in their direction, Goku stuffed the cards in his jacket again. “Are you waiting for your husband?”

ChiChi sipped more of her drink. “My husband is at the police station. He rather spend Valentine’s Day with bad guys than with me.”

“A cop’s life is demanding.”

“Especially on the wife,” ChiChi swallowed more of her drink.

“Remember the greater good,” Goku improvised. “He’s helping others.” He grinned to himself proud. He was getting good at this.

“Helping others?” ChiChi snorted. “And standing me up in this beautiful dress when I’m hot, wet and begging for a fun stick.”

Goku nearly choked on his drink. He shot a glance at the bartender who stared at ChiChi with an open mouth. A slight smile curved his face. Goku didn’t like that look. It looked like the bartender was going to talk to ChiChi.

“You’re drinking a lot.” Goku noticed ChiChi ordering a second drink. He knew how ChiChi got when she drinks too much. That probably explained her blunt words earlier. “Maybe I should drive you home.” ChiChi turned her eyes on him. “Just to drive you home,” he clarified. “You seem like a nice lady and it would be bad for your husband if something happens to you.”

“I don’t wanna go home. It’ll remind me of how lonely I am. I wanna to stay out.” She winked at him. “ _You_ can treat me to dinner and yourself.”

“W-what?” Goku stuttered. This wasn’t part of the script.

“You got dumped tonight,” ChiChi told him sipping her second drink.

“Well, yes….” He cleared his throat. “You didn’t have to point it out again.”

ChiChi’s voice was husky when she told him, “I think I do.” She tossed her head back and drunk the remainder of her drink in two big gulps. She lowered her glass with a soft clink on the bar table. She turned in her seat so she faced Goku. “Let’s not waste the night. Treat me to dinner. I could use a pick me up.” Her legs crossed before him and Goku blinked. Did she….? Is she not wearing…..?

Her crossed legs moved too fast for anyone to notice but Goku couldn’t help but look back at the bartender. Did he see? It didn’t seem like it from the look on his face. The bartender waved his hand as if encouraging Goku to go for the invitation.

Turning back to ChiChi, Goku said, “Um, sure.”

“Good.” ChiChi signaled the bartender she was ready to pay her tab. Goku decided to finish his drink. “And if I like you enough, I’ll fuck you.”

This time Goku nearly choked on his drink. ChiChi said they couldn’t use that word. “Huh?!”

ChiChi leaned forward, smiling predatory at him. “You were dumped for being boring. What better way to prove you’re not by bedding me? A beautiful, voluptuous woman. Probably the most beautiful woman you’ve ever met.”

Goku didn’t know if ChiChi was improvising or if she is slightly drunk. Remember your part. Remember your part. Play nervous and naïve like ChiChi told you. “B-but your husband….”

“Doesn’t appreciate what he has. Never did. But you….” ChiChi grabbed his pants between his legs. Goku jumped at the contact and boldness of ChiChi, “I’m sure you will appreciate bedding me. They say the best way to get over a woman is to get under her; especially one as beautiful as me. Wouldn’t you love watching me ride you?”

ChiChi was never this brazen before. She always conducted herself with manners. She was always hard on Goku and the family they show their best behavior in public. This wasn’t ChiChi’s best behavior. This was something else. Goku looked away to the bartender who watched the exchange with a gaping mouth. When he caught Goku looking at him, he said, “If you don’t take her up on her offer, you’re a damn fool.”

Goku nodded slowly and turned back to ChiChi. His voice squeaked. “Dinner first?”

ChiChi released him. “You’re such a gentlemen. Enjoy a taste of what’s to come.” ChiChi grabbed his tie and pulled him to her. ChiChi pressed her lips firmly against his. The bartender watched mesmerized as the beautiful woman kissed the lonely stranger at the bar. He watched as the woman pressed a hand on the man’s chest, slowly moving down to settle between his legs to stroke him once more.

When the beautiful woman pulled away, the bartender could’ve sworn he saw the man’s hair turn blonde. It was so brief the bartender figured his eyes were playing tricks on him. The woman rose from her seat and walked away, swinging her hips slightly with the man following after her; his eyes were focused on her swinging hips. The bartender poured himself a drink and quickly swallow it.

“How come I can’t have hot women like her hitting on me?”

* * *

Dinner was less eventful. ChiChi knew Goku wouldn’t play along in their game when the food arrived. ChiChi enjoyed how bold and brazen she acted. Normally, she wouldn’t engage in such behavior publicly but ChiChi softened as she gotten older. She realize life is too short to refrain oneself. Goku was always a free spirit. He did whatever he wanted and didn’t care how he looked. ChiChi decided to adopt that behavior tonight.

After dinner, Goku and ChiChi rode the elevator to their room where they will spend the rest of the night. A shared smiled between the two as their eyes met caused both to break out in laughs. “I still can’t believe you at the bar.”

ChiChi pointed to herself innocently. “Me?”

“Yes, you. What you did at the bar,” his mind flashed back to, “I thought you were getting drunk.”

ChiChi shook her head. “No, that was me having fun with this game. Aren’t you having fun?”

Goku rubbed the back of his neck, thinking. “I thought it was silly but there’s an odd excitement to it.”

Holding hands, they stepped off the elevator and walked to their hotel room. Inside, ChiChi stepped out of her high heel shoes. She only had a moment to relax her feet when Goku lift her dress from behind.

“I knew it! Ya ain’t wearing panties! You did flash me!”

“Goku!” ChiChi playfully swatted his hand and he dropped her dress. “I had a role to play.”

“Yeah,” but Goku didn’t like it. ChiChi could’ve flashed the bartender. Goku didn’t like ChiChi flashing any of herself to anyone but him. “But I wouldn’t have liked it if that bartender saw you.”

ChiChi’s hips swung as she went to her suitcase and searched for her special bag. “There was never a chance at that.” Happy, ChiChi waved a silk black pouch at him. “Shall we get started?”

All thoughts of the bartender was forgotten as Goku quickly undressed. Now the real fun will began. ChiChi shook her head amused as she undressed as well. Naked, both sat on the bed across from each other.

ChiChi opened her pouch and let the contents fall on the bed. Several black and white dice bounced on the bedsheet. One black dice read ‘Neck/Ears’, ‘Nipples’, ‘Lips’, ‘Privates’, ‘Inner Thigh’, ‘Ass’, ‘Fingers’ and ‘Stomach’. Another read, ‘Lick’, ‘Blow’, ‘Kiss’, ‘Nibble,’ ‘Suck’ and ‘Finger’. The white dice had various sexual positions on each side.

Goku took the black dice and placed them in ChiChi’s hand. “You first.”

“Okay.” ChiChi shook her hand vigorously and rolled the two dice. “Lick. Lips.”

Goku moved his fingers in a come here gesture. “Lick me.”

ChiChi laughed as she neared him. “Only your lips.” ChiChi slowly swept her tongue over Goku’s lower lip and then his upper lip. When ChiChi pulled away, Goku pressed ChiChi to him and gave her a full kiss on the lips. ChiChi laughed between the kiss and pushed him away. “Stop. That’s not what the dice said.”

“Going for extra.” Goku picked up the dice and shook it. “Come on. Suck and Nipples. Come on. Lick and Privates!” Goku threw the dice down.

Blow. Neck/Ears.

“What?” Goku groaned. “Do over,” he announced and reach for the dice. ChiChi grabbed them before Goku’s nifty fingers got them.

“No.” ChiChi held the dice behind her. “Do what it says.”

“But that’s no fun!” Goku whined.

“It’s part of the game.”

Goku rolled his eyes. He blew cool air on ChiChi’s neck. ChiChi shuddered feeling her skin tingle. A soft moan escaped ChiChi’s lips as Goku’s hot tongue suck the tender flesh. “That’s not part of the game.” ChiChi gasped softly as Goku gave the same treatment to her ears. “Ooo,” she breathed as Goku nibbled her ear. It was a weak spot of hers.

When Goku pulled away, he said, “That’s the fun part of it.” He winked at her. “Your turn.”

ChiChi shook the dice and tossed it.

Finger. Stomach.

“What?” Goku fell back on the bed groaning. “That ain’t nothing! Why couldn’t it be ‘Finger and Privates’?”

ChiChi laughed as her fingers ran over the washboard abs of Goku’s stomach. “Too bad for you.”

“You’re not gonna sneak one more in?” Goku pouted.

ChiChi wagged her finger at him. “I will play by the rules.”

“Spoilsport.” Goku sat up and grabbed the dice. He rolled it. He grinned when saw what the dice read.

Lick. Privates.

“Jackpot!”

ChiChi flick a dice with her fingers where it rolled on ‘Inner Thigh’.

“You can’t do that!” Goku reached for the dice. “That’s cheating!”

ChiChi swiped the dice and held it behind her back. “No. We should work up to that. It’s sexier that way.”

Goku reached for the dice. ChiChi kept shifting and twisting her body so he couldn’t grab it. “You just said you will play by the rules. Time to play by the rules. Let me lick your privates!”

“If I do, you know the game will be over. We’ll be playing with the position dice next.” ChiChi shrieked as Goku tickled her. “Stop. Stop it!” ChiChi screamed between her laughs. With Goku’s fingers, he was fast and ChiChi was incapable of fighting back his tickles. The dice fell from her fingers getting lost between the sheets. She turned to crawl away from Goku but he only pounced ChiChi.

Goku laid on top of her, his nude body against hers. He whispered against her ear, “It’s over now and you’re entitled to some payback for trying to cheat.” Goku turned ChiChi over on her back. A flex of his muscles and a grunt later, Goku hovered over ChiChi transformed into a Super Saiyan.

It was hard to resist Goku in his base form. Goku as a Super Saiyan was impossible to resist!

Spreading her legs, Goku licked both of ChiChi’s inner thighs as ChiChi shuddered with anticipation where Goku’s tongue will soon be.

“After I get you ready, we can play the position dice.” Grabbing the white dice, Goku shook it and tossed it. He grinned at the suggestions. “The first one will be the butter churner and the second one the spider.”

ChiChi’s eyes widened. “Butter churner?” Sure that position gave her a great orgasm but ChiChi didn’t think that was a position they should start with. Besides, ChiChi wanted to work her body up to that. She wasn’t a young woman anymore.

“Goku, wai—ahaa,” her protest rolled off into a moan as Goku prepared ChiChi for a long and fun night.


End file.
